Dragon Child
by yessromo
Summary: you have the power to do just about anything. your dad is a king and you are the second child. nobody knows the true you. suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: a gift or a curse only time will tell, prince or princess which will it be. Can't tell much without spoiling the story.

Disclaimer: don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show.

Hi this is my first story so please go easy on me. By the way I'm a horrible at spelling so please correct me if I'm wrong or write anything bad.

--

Dragon Child

In the kingdom of Go the king and queen had five children. All the children had special abilities like all royals. Each child with one unique ability. The eldest has the strength of a million men. The middle child can be as small as grain rice. The youngest are twins they can multiply themselves to be as big as an army. And the second born well lets just said its the most powerful child born. Why don't we go to the most important day of the kingdom and maybe the world.

"Ahh ahh ahh" scream women. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was bedridden holding a man's hand very tight. "Ahh fuck you Jonh ahh." She yell again.

"Come on just a little more. Push." Said a blond women she was at the end of the bed. She had a white dress on but the sleeves were cover with blood.

"Waaaa waaaa waaa" cried a baby.

"Oh my god" said the blond woman. She was holding a green baby.

"What is that thing" said the man that was next to the woman. He has blue hair and on top of his was a crown.

"It's your daughter my lord" said the blond woman.

"Disgusting Mary kill that ulgy creature." Said the man with hate in his voice.

"Don't Mary. Jonh how dare call our daughter that" said the bedridden woman.

"Lucy it's green and a girl. You and me both know that the royal family can't give birth to girls." Said Jonh. "We have to kill it or lose the kingdom. Which do you perfer?"

"I perfer to keep her "

"We CAN'T keep it." Said Jonh.

"May I say that if kill her it will bring great fires to the kingdom" said Mary.

"What do you mean?" asked both partents.

"Well there is a legend that a child with green skin would bring peace, honor, and riches to the kingdom. But if the child is killed before their sixteen birthday the kingdom will burn forever in hell. At least thats what the legend says." Mary told them.

"So your telling me that I have to keep this monster" said Jonh.

"Well yes or would you perfer to destroy your kingdom" said Mary.

"Hmph I have to keep this monster. We can give her away" said Jonh.

"We will not" said Lucy.

"I will not lose the right to be king because of her" yelled Jonh.

"We can say she is a boy and treat her like one. Please" said Lucy.

Jonh looked shocked but regained his cool. "Sigh" Jonh couldn't say no to his wife he loved her to much to do so."It has to stay a secret" he saids while looking at Mary.

"I wouldn't say a thing your highness" said Mary. She then gave the baby to Lucy.

"Jonh can we name her Shego" said Lucy.

"Sigh, as you wish. Oh and keep the monster away from me" said Jonh with disgust in his voice.

--10 years later--

"Shego come down this ain't funny any more." Order a boy tall boy with blue hair.He was wearing silk white shirt with blue pants. He was looking up a tree.

"Yea" said another boy with purple hair. He was a little shorter then the blue hair boy. He was wearing a silk purple shirt and pants.

"Gezz I'm coming I'm coming" said a boy while climbing down the tree. He had long black hair with green mixed tie in a pony tail it went down to his middle part of the back. He was wearing a green silk shirt and black silk pants.

"Hurry or we'll be late for the party." said the blue hair boy.

"Yea Shego hurry" said the purple hair boy.

"Shut up Mego! And Hego you're not the boss of me." Snapped Shego. He then jump down the tree. And started walking away. Hego and Mego looked at each other then at Shego and followed.

--

Me: Well thats chapter one chapter two will be about the party. Please reveiw.


	2. First meeting

I don't own Kim Possible or anything related

First meeting

Three figures are walking down hall. All seen to ignore the expensive looking vases and portraits that are decorating the hall. One of the figures has black-greenish hair in a long pony tail and was wearing a dark green long sleeves silk dress shirt with midnight black dress pants. That figure is Shego. To Shegos right there is a slightly taller blue hair boy. He is wearing a white short sleeves silk dress shirt to show off his muscular arms he is also wearing drak blue pants. His name is Hego. The last figure is slightly short than Shego he's to the left of Shego. He has light purple hair that matches his long sleeve silk dress shirt and dark purple pants. He is Mego.

They all were walking silently down the hall which is very odd for the trio. Shego has a scowl, Hego is smiling and Mego is showing no emotion while they are get closer to a huge wooden door. They finally reach the 12 feet tall 6 feet wide wooden door. (It is one of those doors that has two doors that open the opposite direction.)Hego and Mego grab the knods to the door. As soon as they open the door Shego's expression chaned from a scowl to a charming smile.

Behind the door there were hundreds of people. All the noble men and their familieswere there. There were also other royal families. You see the king of the Go empire is having a party to celebrate Shego's tenth birthday. It's a very important time because thats when you become a man thats what all the people thought. But the real reason for this was so the king could find a wife for Hego. He was hoping to get a princess for Hego so they can get more power.As soon as Shego enter the room it all went quite. "Welcome my sons and Shego congratulations on becoming a man." Said the king in a fatherly tone. Everyone looked at the king. Then at Shego.

Shego walked down the red carpet to the throne were his father sat. Shego stop three feet away from the throne and bow. The throne was made of gold and had a rubies at the top ten of them. It had a red cushion which the king sat on. "Why thank you father for everything." Shego said with kinded smile while raising his. All the people smiled at father-son moment. Hego smiled too thinking that Shego and their father were really being sinceres. While Mego frown knowing it was all fake. And their mom put on a fake smile because she also knew the of the hate the two had for each other. She sat on the throne next to her husband. And the Wegos were standing next to her smiling because they were two young two understand whats going on. Back to Shego " And thank you mother as well." Shego said with a bigger and true smile for he truely loved his mother. She smile at him a true one this time.

" Come here Shego" said the queen. Shego got off his feet and walked to the queen's throne. While the queen got off her feet. Then Shego was standing in front of the queen. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shego smile and hugged back and gave her a kiss on the cheek too. Then they both let go of each other. "Have fun tonight my son." Said the queen with a smlie and then sat down on her throne. Then Shego back up and bow.

"I will mother." Shego said. After all that things went as plan well kind of. The difference was that Hego had no luck with the ladies but Shego was another story. Shego was surrend by women they all were giggling while Shego was smiling like a true gentleman."If you ladies would excuse" siad Shego and bow then left. He went to a door that lend outside to a grand garden and a couple of girls followed him. He went under a tree and jumped up to hid from the girls and gusse what it worked. He stayed there for a hour.

Shego jumped down and landed in front of a redhead girl wearing a sky blue dress and a white scarf around her shoulders. The light from the inside made it seem like she was glow. Shego was in comple odd from beauty in front of him. His mouth wided open and eyes big. The girl in front of him all of a sudden giggled. He then straight himself up. "Hi" Siad the girl in a soft tone.

Shego then said "Hi...I'm Shego" in charming voice and bowed. The shadow of the tree and night help cover Shego's oddly color skin.' She's a pretty' thought Shego.

"I'm Kim Possible so are you the prince because you both have the same name?" asked Kim with a smile on her face.

"No I'm just a servent boy that works for the prince." lied Shego but Kim didn't notice.'She hasn't notice my skin color so why not lie it'll be fun. Plus it would be nice to know the real her.' Shego thought while smiling. "So are you a princess my lady." Asked Shego.

" Yes and just call me Kim please." said Kim.

" Okay Kim. Oh and what kingdom are you from Kim?" asked Shego.

"Phinox Shego." siad Kim. Kim's eyes went wide and asked "Is it okay I call you Shego?"

"Yes it fine. Do you want to take walk with me? And you know talk." said Shego. Kim nod and Shego smiled.

They walk on the gravel side-by-side surrend by roae of all colors. They talked then all of a sudden Kim tripped but Shego caught her. They look in to each others eyes. They both blush. Shego help her up then said " Are you alright."

"Yeah" Said Kim. " And thank you." They moved closer. And start to hold hands. And started to watch the moon. They looked at each other and moved their lips closer. Closer and closer " Kim" called a low voice.

Kim moved her head to the sound of the voice and Shego looked staight ahead a scowl on his face."Thats my dad I have to go" said Kim and then went running off.

Shego just stood their and watched her leave. "Good-bye Kim!"he yelled while waving. Kim looked back and waved and went but running. "I hope our paths cross agian" Shego whispered.

--

Sorry i toke so long I been having bad luck. My computor caught a virse and I couldn't fix it.


	3. She's back

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any thing related to the show.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's Back

10 Year Later

"As you all know I'm old and death will soon come for me," said an odd figure with blue-ish white hair."It is time that you all find your queen. Hego you're the eldest and will rule this kingdom soon. You need a queen soon, she has to be bueatiful, smart, and kind. The rest of you need to marry princess to make treats. Will almost all. Shego you will never marry."said Jonh.

"Hmph like I care. By the way Hego make sure your wife has the I.Q of 90." said Shego.

"So she won't feel dumb when she is with me right?" asked Hego.

"No if you got a wife as smart as you we're doom." Shego said in cruel way. Then turned to leave but was stopped by Hego and his father glaring at him. "You do know no matter how much you glare at me I won't disapper." he stated. Then continue on his way. He walked out of the throne room. The throne room had a red carpet that led to the king's and queen's throne. Standing in front was Hego who is quite musclular the strongest in the room. Next to him is Mego taller then Hego and skinny and puny. The Wegos are next to Mego had growen well perfect size shorter then Hego and Shego. But the Wegos are still growing. In the throne you could see the hate in Jonh's eyes.

"Boys now that Shego is gone I would like to tell you that I have my eyes set for one of you to marry our rival kingdom Phinox's princess. Who ever marrys will become the king. Be ready she will be arriving today at evening we will have a dinnerparty with her and family. Do your best to impress her." Jonh announce . All the boys had there mouths wide open so where their eyes.

"But father you just said I would be king." Hego wined. He was very surpise like all his brother because he was supose to be king. He was the first born and the strongest too. Plus the favorite son of his father. So why is his dad doing this.

"Will all of you leave so I may talk to Hego alone." Jonh ordered. Mego and the Wegos turned and exited the room. "Hego do speak till I'm do." Hego nodded. "Hego you will be king. I have no doubt that you will win the princess. I have to do what I'm doing or the people will up-rise you see every king has do this so do you my son." said Jonh in a proud voice.

Hego smiled "I will win this father will out a promble." They both laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the palace's garden

Shego sat on the tree he sat on 10 years ago. The night he met her....Kim Possible. 'Sigh I haven't stopped thinking of her since that stupid night. I was suppose to forget. I was suppose to have a miserable time and not meet her. Sigh who am I kidding I'm gald I met her. I wish I could see her again.' Shego thought hopefully.

"Shego Shego!" screamed the Wegos.

"Sigh, over here pests!" Shego shouted.

"Shego!" the Wegos shouted happily. "Guess what?" Shego just lefted an eyebrow meaning 'how am I suppose to know'. The Wegos smiled. "Do you want to be a king?" they asked.

"Not much. If you ask me it's too much work." Shego said bored.

"Well if you do. You can." Wego one said.

"Huh" Shego asked.

"Dad said that if one of us marrys this special princess then who marrys will be king." Wego two said.

"Whatever," Shego said.

Both Wegos said "You better go and change she's coming today."

Shego lefted an eyebrow "Why should I?" he question.

"Because we don't want Hego to be king. He'll destory the kingdom. And before you say Mego he's too self abscess the people will riot. And we're too young so you have to do it. At least try please!" the Wegos said.

"Sigh, fine I'll try But only if she's pretty." Shego said boredly. He then jumped down. "Lets go get ready." The Wegos nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

later in the dining room

Shego decide that he should dress in fine cloths but not too fine. So he had on a velvet bard shirt it was black and green. And had black dress pants. Hego dressed in royal robes color blue. Mego the same but purple. The Wegos had red poetic license and black dress pants like Shego. They all were sitted Jonh and Lucy were at the end of the table. Hego to the right of Jonh. Lucy to the left of Jonh. Mego to the right of Hego. Shego was sitting across of Hego to the left of Lucy. The Wegos to the left of Shego.

"Your Highness the royals of Phinox have arrived." said a servent.

"Well get them in," Jonh ordered.

"The King James and the queen Anne." the servent annouced. A man with brown hair and a woman with red hair came in. They both had on royal robes. James had a red robe and Anne had white robe. They walked down and greeted the go family. Then set on oppiste end of the table. King facing king and queen facing queen. "The princes Jim and Tim." Jim and Tim are twin and are wearing the same thing the Wegos are wearing but Tim has the shirt in green. They also greeted the Gos and Jim sat next to James while Tim sat next to Anne. "The princess Kimberly Ann Possible."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I didn't updata soon. Hope you like and yes it's a cliff hanger Sorry. Please review


	4. Kim?

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show.

Kim?

_"_The princess Kimberly Ann Possible"

'What!?' thought Shego while his head snapped to the doors to look. Shego counldn't see Kim because Hego got up to go greet Kim. He was blocking Shego's view. He was getting mad but before he could say anything Hego moved. Before Shego's eyes was Kim in a beautiful silk white dress. 'Is it her it has to be.' Shego thought.

"Shego, honey you might want to close your mouth before a fly enters. Oh and also wipe that drool." said Lucy playfully. Everybody looked at Shego's wide eyes and open mouth. Kim giggled a little while king James and queen Anne jsut smiled.

Shego quickly shut his mouth and searched for drool to find none. He tried to glared at his mom but just couldn't so he sighed and look for Kim. "Hego could you please move," Shego said kindly to his brother who went back in front of Kim.

Hego turned to face Shego. "Why brother I will as soon as Miss Possible is in seat," Hego tried to sound charming. Then smiled while turning to Kim.

Kim smiled back. "Why thank you sir and I would like to sit next to Tim," Kim said in a polite manner. Hego frowned but nodded.

Shego pro.

Kim is gorgeous even next to an idiot. Sigh why do I like her. Ah what did the idiot say? Crap I need to pay attention.

"Why thank you sir and I would like to sit next to Tim."

She dosen't like Hego. Thats good to know. For a minute I thought she liked the idiot which would mean she is fucking crazy. Ah man that old fucking bastard is talking better pay attention.

Normal pro.

Kim sat next to Tim. King Jonh didn't seem happy for a second. Nobody noticed but Lucy."It's a pleasure to meet you all," Jonh said pleasantly.

"It's nice to be here king Jonh," said James in a friendly voice.

Jonh smiled an said, "Call me Jonh."

James said, "Okay but you have to call me James."

Jonh nodded."Oh I should tell you my sons' names. Hego," Jonh point to the right and Hego stood. "Is my oldest. Very strong and a great fighter," Jonh said proudly. "Shego," Shego stood smoothly."Is my second and "

"Sir!" a gaurd yelled while running in. He bowed quickly and said, "There is trouble. We are being attacked by a wizard."

Jonh frown but soon he thought of a plan to make Hego look like he would make a fine husband. "Hego go take care of this," Jonh said.

Hego was about to get up when Shego said, "You can't let Hego go fight a wizard. Hego would get killed. Hego is all about hand-to-hand combat a wizard can do long range and hand-to-hand combat. Hego can't do long range combat. Let me go."

Oh boy is Jonh pissed but of course he wouldn't show it. 'Maybe Shego can die this way,' Jonh thought. "Sure Shego you may go but you will have no back-up" Jonh said.

"I'll go with him" Kim said. Everyone was looking at her. "I can right mom and dad?" Kim asked with a small pout. Her parnets both knew if they saided no she would do her puppy dog face. So they both sigh and nodded.

"NO! It's too dangers for a woman to go," Hego yelled. Kim looked at him and frown. "Princess don't go," Hego almost order.

"Sigh, SHUT THE HELL UP HEGO!" Shego yelled. "If she wants to come she can," Shego said more calm now. He look at the Kim then faced her way."If you want to come change quickly," He said completly calm.

Kim smiles. "Thank you Shego" She said while running away.

"Shego you can't" Hego tried to argue.

"Shut up," Shego said. "I will look out for her," he said while looking at Kim's family. They all smiled.

"Don't worry too much. Kim can take care of herself," Anne said. Shego nodded.

Kim ran back in a black skirt that shorts and a green top. "Come on Shego lets go," Kim said excited.

Shego sighed, "Yea lets."

Kim and Shego ran out. Every Go family member stared at their figure disappering then at the Possible family who just shrug.

Kim and Shego found the wizard quickly. "Bawhahahahahahahahaha just give up. I will rule the world. Me Drakken!" yelled maniacally a blue man in blue robe which looked wore.

"Kim you take his right and I take his left," Shego said bored. As soon as Shego finish talking Kim did what she was told. Shego just stood watching how fast Kim was before running in to some punches. But Kim beat him to it. While Drakken was blabbing Kim hit him behind the neck and Drakken fell unconscious. 'Wow that was quick' Shego thought.

"Shego I'm done!" Kim yelled happily.

"Way to go Kimmie," Shego said amazed.

Kim pouted. "My name is Kim not Kimmie," Kim said.

Shego just smiled while picking Drakken up and started walking. Kim kept pouting and started walking with Shego. 'She's cute' Shego thought. "You are pretty good," Shego said and Kim started smiling. "Of course this guy was pretty weak," Shego said with a smirk. Kim pout and was about to say something back Shego talked first. "But you're defendant better than my brothers."

"Thank you I think," Kim said confused. "Um Shego why are you green?" Kim asked but saw that Shego got a little tense. "You don't have to tell if you don't want," she quickly added.

Shego shrugged and said calmly "I was borm like this. Why dose it bug you?"

Kim shaked her head and said "Nuh-ah I was just wonderly." Kim smile. "Shego thabks for letting me come."

Shego said, "No problem pumkin."

Kim pouted. "Don't call me that," she said angerly.

Shego smirked, "Fine princess." Kim pouted. Thats how they arrive to the palce. Shego teasing Kim with names and Kim telling him to use her name. "Kimmie go finish eating I'll do the rest." Shego ordered. He was about to leave but said "Oh and don't forget to tell my family how kicked this idiots ass," Shego said and winked then left.

Kin blushed but did as told. 'Ah what a weird guy. First he is all cool then all mean. Then nice. Ah why did I blush? I don't like him. I liked that other Shego he was a gentleman. Sigh I wish I could meet him again.' KIm thought.


	5. Shegos

Disclaimer: don't own Kim Possible

_Shego_ is the when Kim is talking to the fake servent.

The Shegos

"Do you think it is a good idea to let your daughter do things like that?" asked king Jonh.

"What do you mean?" asked king James.

"To just go off to fight a criminal. What if she gets hurt?" asked king Jonh.

"Why yes she can take care of herself. Plus your son Shego is with her so she should be alright." said James.

"Yes but it seems that she does that often. Don't you think it's dangers for her to be doing that?" asked Jonh.

"Hmm no," was James response.

King Jonh look surprise with what king James had said but seem to accept it. The rest of the dinner went quietly. Kim return and they ate dinner but Shego never returned.

After dinner

'I wonder were Shego is? I really want to see him. Not the prince but the servent boy.' Kim thought while walking out in the garden with. She was wearing the same white dress. 'Hey thats the tree Shego jump out of the night we met.' Kim walked closer to the tree. ' Hmm it's a pretty tree. Its leaf are a nice shade of green and it's a good 20 feet tall.' "Ahhhh!" Kim scream and went for a quick punch.

"Wow wow there be careful you could knock someone out with that," said a figure as he caught the punch.

Kim seem a little scaried at first but now she's mad. "Well normal people don't just jump out of the tree."

"Hahaha yea thats true but a lady shouldn't be out walking in the night," the figure chuckle.

"I can take care of myself plus we're in a palace full of gaurds. If I were to scream they'll come. Oh let go of my arm hand," Kim said politely.

"Yes my lady," said the figure whiling letting go of her hand.

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me I must be leaving sir," Kim said as she turn to leave.

"Good-bye Kim," the figure said. Kim quikly turn to see him.

"How do you know my name?" Kim asked.

"If I didn't King Jonh would fire me. Plus as prince Shego's servent boy I should know this to inform him," he said.

"Prince Shego servent boy. Is you're name Shego too?" Kim asked.

"Yea me and him share the same name Kim don't you remember?" _Shego _asked. He stepped out of the shadow of the tre to be seen mpre clearly. _Shego_ had a dirt brown leather shirt with some rips. And brown pants with rips on the knees. His skin was a pale white.

"Shego! Is it really you?" Kim asked. _Shego_ nodded. "You and the prince look a lot a like but you're skin is not green." She looked at him closely. He shurged and walked closer to her. And soonly hug her. "S-Shego w-what are you .."

"Kim for past 10 years I've haven't stop thinking of you. I know you are princess here to marry one of the princes and that I'm a servent to one of them but if you can't pick one of them pleace think of me." _Shego_ said with a lot of feelings. Kim blushed very hard at his confussion. He lets go of Kim. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said something like that." _Shego_ apologize.

"I-I-I-It's a-all o-okay," Kid said very shy like. Her face was bright red. "But I think that if any were to happen with me and you we should get to know each other more." _Shego_ nodded.

"Princess Kim!"

"Hego. I better go and don't tell him or anyboby else about this" Shego whispered.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"I would be killed," he said. He was about to leave but before he left he kissed Kim on the left cheek then disappered.

"Princess! What are you doing out here by your self. Don't you it's dangerous for a lady to walk out by herself at night?" Hego sai.

"Yes prince Hego and I was just about to go in," Kim said polictely.

Hego grabbed Kim's arm before she left. "Look Kim you and me need to have a little chat. You need to know your place. You are a woman you need to leave the fighting us man. Oh and you better pick me as your husband or else." Hego said with vemon in his voice. Kim glared and was about to say someting but was interupected.

"Hego let go of Kim or I'll cut your fucking balls off and feed them to you," the new voice threaten.

"Shego," Hego splated with fury. "I'll let you now that there's no way in hell that you can beat me," Hego said but let go of Kim. "You two better watch your backs." He left.

"What an asshole. He knows you don't like him so he is forcing himself on you," Shego said a pissed off. Kim stayed quiet. "You okay princess," he asked gently. He walked to her side.

"Yea it's just that he hurt my wrist a lttle," Kim said with a little pain in her voice.

"Well I hope this teaches you not to walk out at night alone," Kim glared at him. "If you feel the need to walk out at anytime make sure to have someone with you. And make sure some knows were your going," Shego said non-chantly. "Now come I will walk you to your room."

'He acts mean but he seems to care a little about me. He is nice.' Kim thought with a small smile and pink tint walked silently downs the halls to Kims room.

"Good night princess," Shego said.

"Good night prince Shego" Kim said. Shego lean down and kiss Kim on her right cheek. He gave her smirk before he turned and ran away. "S-Shego!" Kim exclaimed.

"Good night pumkin!" Shego yelled down the hall while still running away.

Kim was bright red. 'He kissed my cheek. Both Shegos kissed my cheek. One on the left and one on the right. Prince Shego called me pumkin again. I am so getting him back for that tomorrow' Kim thought shocked at first then a little mad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for not writing but I didn't know what to write. And XoXoGigglieGirl1 I think that your idea is great and I will be using it but a lttle different. Thanks for the reveiws.


	6. Plans

Disclaimer: don't own kim possible

The Plans

Morning by the huge tree

"I don't know if that's a good idea," said the Wegos.

"What are you talking about it's brilliant!" exclaimed Tim and Jim.

"But Shego would kill us," said one of the Wegos.

"Its worth it," said Tim.

"We don't know," the Wegos said hesitating.

"Look we'll do it with you or not it doesn't matter to us," Jim said.

The Wegos looked at each other then at the twins in front of them. "Fine we'll do it."

Morning in Kim's room

Kim was getting ready to go have breakfast with her family and the Go family. She had her hair down and had on a simple light green dress. 'I'm going to get back at Shego in the dining room for sure.' She thought. Kim put on her simple sandles and exited the room.

In the dining room

Almost everyone was seated the only one missing was Kim. The Wegos were fidgeting in there seats. They would glance at Shego then Tim and Jim. Kim enter the room in a light green dress. She didn't walk over to her seat but to Shego. Shego saw this he kept his eyes on her. Kim smiled when she was next to Shego and that everyboby was looking. "Good morning Shego" Kim said while she leaned down and kissed Shego on the cheek. Everyone looks shocked as Kim stood straight again and saw all of this. She looked at Shego's blushing face and smirk in her thoughts. 'So his cheeks turn greener when he blushes.'

"SHEGO! You fucking bastard what have you done to her? She's mine," Hego shouted while standing. Everyone was surprised at what Hego had said. "You're just a disgrace to the family." Hego turns to look at Kim. "Kim you are mine why the fuck did you kiss Shego!?"

"I'm not yours amd if I want to kiss Shego I can it's none of your business," Kim said calmly. 'He is getting on my nerves! I never have hated anybody but this guy ah.'

"Hego thats no way to speak to a lady. If your piss about this then to bad," Shego said while still being in la-la land. Hego stood and left. 'Kim kissed me. She kissed me.' Kim left Shego to go take get her seat.

The palace prison

Hego to a the cell where the wizard Drakken was lock up in was. "You! I need your help."

Drakken look up. "And what could a prince need my help in."

"To kill my fucking brother Shego."

"Whats in it for me."

"You get out of prison and there's 20000 gold if the plan works."

"I'm at you're serves."

At the training feilds

Shego was out training. He was at his 100 push-up when "Shego can we talk?" asked a certain red head.

Shego stopped and sat down. "Go ahead I'm listening." Kim sat next to him. She was quite. "Come on Kimmie I don't have all day."

"Well I sorry about the kiss and the scene that was caused."

"Kim you didn't anything to be sorry about it's Hego who should be sorry," hego said nicely.

"Kim!" Tim and Jim were running to Kim and Shego. They stopped right in front of them. "Kim we're going go expore the forest do you have want to come?" Tim asked.

"Huh umm I don't know," Kim look at Shego asking him to come with her eyes. Shego nodded. "Yea me and Shego will go."

The twins grinned "Cool." 'Plan a go!' they both thought.

At the forest

Tim, Jim, Kim, and Shego are walking on a dirt path. Tim and Jim in front leading. Kim and Shego walking together. "So were are we going to guys?" Kim asked. The twins just smiled. "I think their planning something," Kim whispered to Shego.

"Yea but what?" Shego asked.

The twins stopped all of a sudden. They then turn to look at Kim and Shego. "We're not planning anything," they both said. "But they might be." Right behind Kim and Shego was the Wegos. They had two small portal open (thanks to Tim and Jim) full of slime. In seconds Kim and Shego were covered in slime. The two pairs of twins had left as soon as it was over.

"Tweebs!" Kim yelled. Tim and Jim both looked back and stuck their tongues out. The Wegos just kept ranning. "They are so dead when I get my hands on them and EWWW."

"Hahahahahaha that was a great prank but they might have left me out of it," Shego laughed. Then he turn to look at Kim. "I guessing that your bothers are wizards or something like that?" He asked Kim while getting the slime off or at least trying.

"Yea their gift was magic in general. Which gets annoying seens all thier stupids pranks are made using magic," Kim said angerily while trying to get the slime off. She could still feel Shego looking at her. "You want to know what my gift is?" Shego nodded. "Whats yours?"

"Ahh I'm green and can creat plasma and I have some magic," Shego explain.

"Really thats interesting," Kim said as she started walking away.

"Hey tell me yours," Shego said while jogging toward Kim. Kim just kept walking. "Kim come on tell me."

"Find out for yourself," Kim said with a smile. 'Lets see if you can'.

"Fine," Shego said. They walked back to the palace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for not updataing but my computer got full with virses so it wouldn't work at all and it took a while to fix.


	7. Oh no

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Dragon Child

Shego and Kim arrived to the palace covered in slime. Kim's and Shego's parent were at the court yard.

"Oh my, what happen to you two?" asked Queen Lucy. A bit amused to see her son and Kim covered from head to toe in slime.

"Did Tim and Jim do this?" asked Queen Anne. Already looking for her boys with a look that promises punishment.

"Yea mom it was the tweebs" Kim said a little pissed off.

"Let's not forget that Wegos helped" said Shego not really caring.

"It seem like the boys will not be getting the spells book they wanted" said Anne.

"Shego honey don't hurt you're little brothers too bad okay" said Lucy.

"I didn't plan on do something mom" said Shego. 'Hey it's not like they did something to bad. Kims' dress is like stuck to her body if anything I should thank those four'.

"The same for you Kim" said Anne in a strict voice.

"I wouldn't mom" said Kim "but I so should."

Both the mother looked at each other then at their children they both had the same question in their minds. "How is that they both got the both of you? Were you two already together when they got you?" Lucy asked teasing a bit. "And if so what were you two doing just the two of you?"

Shego getting what his mother meant and with the look she sends him he was sure about it. He blushed and yelled out "NOTHING! Gez mom you're a perverted old lady."

"I have no clue why you're calling me a pervert and I'm NOT old" Lucy said.

Anne and Kim just looked at them argue. Anne understanding it and finding it a bit funny but Kim had no clue as to why the topic changed. "Mom all me and Shego were doing was talking" Kim said while still look at the arguing son and mother.

"If you say so" said Anne wanting to tease her daughter a bit. Kim looked at her and shot her a weird look. Anne sighed 'Kim you're either very thick head or really innocent' "You should go change honey."

Kim looked down at her ruined dress sighed and nodded. "You're right see you later mom." Kim turn to Shego and his mother and she hesitated a bit. Something that Anne noticed. "Shego" she called out. Shego quickly stopped arguing with his mother to listen to what Kim had to say. Lucy and Anne notice this and gave each other a look. "Can you walk me to my room?" Kim asked shyly while she looked down her cheeks red.

"But of course" Shego said with a small smile then went to stand next to Kim.

"Thanks" she said. "Bye mom. Bye Queen Lucy."

"Good-bye mother. Good-bye Queen Anne" said Shego while giving a small bow and then turning to leave Kim going a bit ahead of him.

When they were out of ear shot Anne said "Kim seems to like Shego."

"And Shego likes Kim" Lucy said with a smile. 'Kim's a nice girl maybe she can love Shego even if he is a she.'

"You think?" Anne asked. Lucy nodded. 'He seems like a good boy.'

In the palace prison

"Drakken we need to start our plan soon" Hego said while pace back forward. "Shego is getting to close to her. I don't like it one bit. I mean come on I'm soooo much better than him. I'm stronger, smarter, and better looking! I'm the better man!" Hego was ranting really wondering way Kim like Shego better.

"We can start it in three nights," Drakken said. 'I really need to get away from this moron. That girl he wants is a little scary. I don't know if it's worth it. Well whatever I'm Drakken the great plus she just surprised me last time but this time she'll lose.'

"NO! We need to do it tonight!" Hego yelled.

"But we're not fully prepared" Drakken reasoned.

"Don't tell me you don't believe in your own plan? Didn't you say you were some kind of genius?" Hego asked.

"Of course I am!" Drakken yelled. "I'll show you this plan will be amazing and that brother of your will see he is nothing compared to you. He'll see you are the better man!" Drakken said with pride in his voice like if he had already won.

In Kim's' room

'Finally I'm clean' Kim thought happily. She got ready for dinner. As she exits her room she got a feeling of uneasiness. 'It feels like something bad is going to happen.' She slowly headed to the dining room. She made it to the room with nothing happening. 'Maybe I'm just being paranoid.' Kim greeted everyone politely. Shego send her a big smile. Kim just gave him a small smile. Dinner went as plan. What Kim fail to notice was that her drink was a little off.

Kim was getting ready for bed when all of sudden Drakken entered her room. Kim got up to fight him but she fell. Drakken smile at her. "Did you enjoy diner?" Drakken asked like if he was the host. "You're drink was specially made for you. I'm here to get my revenge on you for sending me to jail. I bet you don't think you're all that know! AS you can see I'm really the suspender one here!" Drakken ranted proud of what he had done. "I bet you're dying to know what I did to you. I put in a lot one of my potions. That I just created it make you immobile and you can't talk too. I'm A GUNUIS! BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Drakken laugh manically.

"PRNCESS ARE YOU OKAY" They heard someone say.

"Fuck I was too loud" Drakken whispered to himself. "Yes everything is fine. No need to worry." Drakken said in his best girl voice.

"Are you sure?"

Drakken start mumbling some words. Kim was levitated off the floor. They heard the guard call out to her again. The guard started banging on the door shouting princess. AS soon as the door was knock down by some guards Drakken had finished his spell. "Good-bye you idiots!" and with that Kim and Drakken vanished.


End file.
